Octavio
Octavio is a younger demon that was cast out of the demon realm after he wasn't fit to be a demon lord. Personality Typically a very meek, quiet person. He tends to dislike conflict, and remain passive unless something forces him to take action. Takes solace in reading, and has more book smarts than common sense. Has a great drive to help people in need, and a great admiration for justice and the law. Fantasizes a lot about being a hero, but lacks the self-confidence to actually become one. Known Attacks/Abilities * Hunter's Armor: Sniper-type armor, grants a type of zoom-in/zoom-out vision and hypersensitivity. Also gives the user the ability to transform everyday objects into an extremely powerful bow capable of hitting targets from quite far away. This form does have a limited time of use, approximately 50 seconds. * Phoenix Armor: Gains long-distance sight,the ability to fly, create flaming feathers to shoot at enemies, shoot streams of fire, and utilize the armor's talon-like attachments. Final attack is to fly fairly high up, and perform a drop kick where the talon-like attachments split apart into the enemy. * Armor of Breath: Crafted for underwater exploration, and is able to resist high pressures. Built with underwater breathing support, and an artificial lung. Has a variety of weapons; a whip, staff, form of rope, and a longpole. The internals of the suit are powered by a form of hydroelectric power utilizing underwater currents. No special akehura is accessible in this form. * Elec Armor: This particular suit is covered in lightning akehura, integrating it into every attack and nearly every movement. Has fairly fine control over basic lightning, and cannot touch anything without sending a jolt into it. Fairly tanky as well. * Armor of Flight: This grants the ability to fly and fire energy blasts at both mid and short ranges. In this form, he has a bonus to his defense, as well as gains a fairly powerful flight speed. The gauntlets worn in this form can be fired out,propelled by Akehura and will return to him upon either missing or hitting their target. This form also gives him a form of fairly weak scanning, which allows him to see any humanoids in a specific vicinity. * Cutting Armor: Very tanky form, shrugs off a good amount of attacks, and is able to attack with a lot of strength. Wields a small hand axe, and is able to cut down a lot. In this armor, he is slower and has less kicking power, but more than makes up for it in the amount of physical power the form provides. * Sting Armor: Very fast, quick-striking form, has limited flight capabilities. Performs a finishing move which is a very powerful punch. His right hand has a stinger-type weapon attached to it, which is what's used for the attack. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Emperor Form: This is the one form that changes his personality, and makes him loath to use it. While this is active, he becomes closer to what his personality should be. Haughty, spiteful, and deceitful. However, this form also possesses the raw power that he should be capable of wielding, and is his only form that can utilize his inherent devil akehura. Using this, he becomes a very capable combatant, but it takes away some of himself every time he utilizes it. * Break Form: Generally incredibly powerful, with up to 3 weapons. A bowgun, a large sword, and a staff. He also has a very powerful finishing move, which, if it hits, can break through almost any armor. However, while in this form, he faces a risk of going berserk, becoming essentially a raging monster, which is why he almost never uses this form. * Paladin: A light-based suit, capable of many forms of light attacks. The sword is coated in a specific light aura, making it glow. While in this armor, he gains the ability to utilize things such as flashbangs, as well as a lot of general tankiness. Probably the most defensive form in the entire arsenal. Light-based shields are also craftable in this form, but are limited to 2 walls and 1 bubble shield. Walls are limited in size. * Hunter in Plate: Far stronger version of the sniper-type armor from earlier, removing its time limit and replacing it with more defensive capability. This version, however, has a limited amount of ammunition, at about 5 arrows. They can be fired separately or all at once. Background Born into a family of demon lords, his childhood was fairly unorthodox. As he grew, his family noticed that he was a soft, spineless child with no regard for the normal demon way of life. Among the nobility, he was a disgrace, even worse than a human. This fact, along with his sensitivity to the negative emotions of other races, caused him to flee from the underworld several times. Each time he ran, he would be dragged back, kicking and screaming, into a prison cell. While in prison, he was beaten and scarred psychologically by repeated attempts to force him to become an adequate demon lord, a successor to his parents' status and a rightful demon lord in his own right. Needless to say, these all failed, and finally he was exiled. In his time as an exile, he learned. He had bore no ill will to demons during this time, instead focusing intently on learning as much as he could. In his studies, he discovered fanciful tales of dutiful, courageous heroes and vile, nefarious villains who reminded him of those back home. He only wished he could be one of those heroes, and fight against injustice and hatred. In his own way, that was his revenge. During his time as an exile, Octavio learned of music, and kept a music box close to him. It was something of a keepsake that he used for comfort as a child, when the world around him was too much to bear. It is kept close to his heart at all times, in case he were to ever need it. His love for music also brought him to learn the piano; though he is still admittedly a mediocre player, he still enjoys it greatly. As for his akehura of armor changing, it became a subconscious thing, his brain attaching itself to what he loved, and utilizing his well of akehura to make his dreams of at least looking like a hero a reality. Octavio doesn't even really know that his powers are as strong as they are, and when they're used, he doesn't seem to know his own strength. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Independent Diviner Category:Apsolia Category:Arms Switch